Deadpool
"Surprise, universe. It's me, Deadpool, anti-hero extraordinaire." Deadpool is a character from Marvel comics, also known as the Merc with the Mouth. He previously starred in Deadpool VS Deathstroke and the One Minute Melee episode of the same name. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Kratos VS Deadpool *Alucard VS Deadpool *Deadpool vs. Dante *Deadpool vs. Deathstroke (Complete) *Deadpool vs. Lobo *Deadpool vs Kyoko (Complete) *Deadpool vs Victor Crowley *Jason Voorhees vs Deadpool *Majin Buu vs Deadpool *Michelangelo vs Deadpool *Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool (Complete) *Superman vs Deadpool *Trevor Phillips vs Deadpool *Batman vs. Deadpool (Complete) *Vector the Crocodile vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs. Axe Cop *Deadpool vs. Nui Harime *Deadpool vs. Hotel Moscow *Deadpool VS Pearl *Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel *Deadpool vs Loki *Deadpool vs Ambush Bug History Most of Wade Wilson's history is unknown to him, or anyone else for that matter, and even at times when telling a recount, he admits that he is unsure. In some cases, he was some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until he was taken under Nick Fury's wing briefly, a hired mercenary under William Stryker, or a cancer patient who was experimented on. Regardless of the past, Deadpool is a freelance mercenary with psychological problems and superhuman healing who made a name for himself as one of Marvel's anti-heroes. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson *Height: 6'2"/1.88 m *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Place of Birth: Canada *Aliases: **Thom Cruz **Regenerating Degenerate **Ninja Spider-Man *Lives with a blind elderly woman *An even more cliched cosplay than the Joker Abilities *Superhuman Body *Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns *Mastery in assassination techniques and numberous martial arts *Superb healing factor *Magic satchel **Contains various items, regardless of continuity ***Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things *Fourth wall awareness *''RAGING SEX MACHINE'' Strength & Feats *Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed *Completely regenerated from a single hand *Sole person to outwith Taskmaster *Can dodge point-blank machine guns *Killed the Marvel universe *Casually battled Red Hulk *Once became a Herald of Galactus *''NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3'' Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Wade Winston Wilson... is it? *Height: 6'2 *Weight: 95 kg / 210 lbs *Occupation: Mercenary *Is just a little crazy... Weapons *Katana *Sais *Hammers *Pistols *Submachine Guns *Shotguns *Flashbang Grenades *Frag Grenades *Bear Traps *Landmines *Pulse Rifles Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Up to 800 lbs *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes Healing Factor *Derived from Wolverine's *Heals wounds and injuries quickly *Bound to Wade's cancer *Grants resistance to drugs and chemicals *Mentally driven Equipment *Teleporter Belt **Allows Deadpool to teleport short distances **Occasionally prone to malfunction *Magic Satchel **Holds unlimited weapons and ammo Feats *Immune to psychics and Ghost Rider's Penance Stare *Survived being liquefied by the Hulk and nuclear explosions *Proved unpredictable against Taskmaster *Has unlimited ammo and weapons thanks to satchel *Personally threaten Peter Della Penna and the staff of High Moon Studios to create his own video game, temporary taking over as president while going beyond the company's budget. The company lost 40 full-time employees in the aftermath. Faults *Head requires reattachment *Can regrow limbs, but takes time and effort *Killable by drowning and destroying all cells *Mental stability sometimes creates problems such as voices in his head. Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ninja Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Swordsmen Category:Mascots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Knifemen Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenaries